


Angstober Week 2 - Streaks Of Blood

by rexcaliburechoes



Series: Angstober 2017 (Wattpad) [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: In which the roles are flipped.





	Angstober Week 2 - Streaks Of Blood

**I.**

Well, I was uh... given this journal to vent my feelings in for some reason. I guess. I don't know what else to do, so I suppose I'll leave here. I have procrastination (AKA homework) to do.

**II.**

I completely forgot about this journal. Oops. I hope you don't mind if I complain a bit about school.

Wait, isn't that what you're here for? Eh.

Well, anyways. my one friend kept sucking face with her boyfriend ALL THROUGH LUNCH. You heard me. ALL. THROUGH. LUNCH. Blech. Now, I don't care for PDA, but seriously?! Keep it to a minimum, won't you??

Is it really my place to complain though? I'm not really one for romance in general. Specifically sex, especially at this age. Isn't it enough to be in your S/O's company?

**III.**

Well, this was fun. I had the one and only concert rehearsal with the band. It sounded like oil and water.

I an soooo looking forward to this concert.

**IV.**

Today was a slow and boring day. My classes went blah, blah, Science, blah, blah, Geometry thing that I'll forget later, blah, blah something about the Government test that I should study for... Shit. I have a Government test to study for.

I guess the upside to this is that I was in my 'nerd' club. I still feel as though I don't exactly fit, though...

... I did meet a cool senior. He actually talked to the tiny freshman in the corner! 

Amazing!

Well, I gotta go study (while watching Netflix) for that Government test...

 _A few doodles of games are scribbled in the margins._   

**V.**

Well, my mom is annoying, now. Blah, blah, grades, blah, blah, careers... I get that speech daily in high school, mom. What I wouldn't give to have my manga back...

**VI.**

I was nearly late to class today! Augh! I am so glad that my teacher is so nice!

Oh, I saw that senior today in the halls today. He acknowledged my presence! Wow! I am seriously not being sarcastic! I am actually amazed that he noticed the freshman. He actually waved to me! I'm usually the last person who's talked to.

**VII.**

I almost blew up my chem lab! Oops! Mixing chemicals with grades on the brain will not mix.

On the way home, I picked up a little kitten! He looked so tiny and small and on-! The poor thing. I have him a bath and right now, he's sitting on my lap, purring up a storm. I hope I can keep him!

**VIII.**

So the kitten is actually a she! Oops!

She's so cute, though. I'd add a sketch, but she's messing with my pen-

 _The next lines are all scratched out and squiggly_.

**IX.**

If you couldn't tell, I'm able to keep the kitten! She's now my kitten! What should I name her? I was thinking Luka. How does Luka sound?

**X.**

Luka's doing well! She sits on my bed and comes running to the front door when she hears me come in.

Oh, by the way, I was scrolling through all of my cat photos at lunch (no, I am NOT obsessed!) and the senior came over and asked me what I was looking at. Who knew he was a cat person?

**XI.**

I have quite a few questions.

The senior came over when I was talking to some of my friends. Er, guy friends, to be exact. I don't exactly, but he seemed... disappointed?

Wait... does he like me??

But I don't like him that way. I don't like anyone that way.

_A few heart sketches_ _are spread throughout the margins, some_ _with cracks in them, others with wings and question marks._

**XII.**

He's avoiding me. He won't look me in the eye and he won't acknowledge me. It's like I'm invisible...

My poor cat was terrified when I came home! Did... did he do something to her??

Does he know where I live?!

What a terrifying thought.

**XIII.**

I saw a face in the bushes on my way to school. It looked like that senior. It WAS that senior. I saw a car that looked eerily similar to his in the parking lot. My bus stop is where my home is located.

I think I'm going to be sick.

**XIV.**

I'm sorry that I haven't been writing lately. I'm just... so very shaken by what happened a few weeks ago. I can't sleep with the knowledge that he might be there. He might... He could watch anything I do. What I eat, what I wear...

My poor Luka. She's been able to tell the shift, too.  She's a lot more antsy than normal.

Why me?

What is his goal?

_Tears and more scribbles dot the margins. Instead of the normal doodles, these are... disturbing images._

**XV.**

A junior saw me in the halls this time. I think he noticed how I was sulking in the back corner in the cafeteria. He was okay, I guess. I don't think he was like the senior.

Actually, he was pretty funny.

I don't... I don't know if I can trust him or not. What if he was like him?

_More disturbing images line the margins. The most predominant one is of a figure stabbing another to death._

**XVI.**

That junior went missing.

I'm scared.

**XVII.**

I was interviewed by the police,  along with some others. The senior was there, too. When he spotted me, he turned and gave me a grin. It was cold. His eyes were empty and glazed. I'll never forget the sight of it.

_A doodle of his face was violently scratched and scribbled out. His cold, dead eyes were still visible underneath the graffiti._

**XVIII.**

The junior turned up a few days ago. It... it was horrifying. I... It-

_Tearstains blurred out the next few lines, disfiguring the text._

How could someone do this to another human being?

Mom and Dad are keeping me home. The dead student freaked them out, too. They're planning a transfer soon, I think.

I see his face everywhere I go. I can't look anywhere outside or in the mirror.

I just want this to end.

**XIX.**

Ohgodohgodohgod.

There's some one in the house.

Oh, god. Oh, god.

_Spit, vomit, and tears soak the pages._

Mom and Dad are dead. I heard it. Someone, please help. Please, anyone. Me and my cat are in the closet. Please, come quickly, I need help, save me, please, someone, anyone-

I hear him- he's pounding at my door. Anyone, please, help me, I-

 

 

 

_When the police finally arrive and break down the door, the sight greeted them was a grizzly piece of murder. Blood stained the tan walls crimson. The smell of death and blood permeates the room. The mother and father's limbs and entrails were scattered across the living room. Signs of vomit, urine, and fecal matter were everywhere._

_In a tiny coat closet that was in what was assumed to be a daughter's room, her body was found. A black coated cat was smashed against a wall, its fur and brain matter splattered about. The girl herself was only strangulated. Her face was blue and trails of tears and spit streaked her face. A blue-dyed-red journal sat in front of her._

_The next sight that greeted them sent chills down their spines. Over her head, the following message was scrawled on the wall with blood._

_YOU WILL FOREVER BE MINE._

**Author's Note:**

> I finish something in a timely fashion? Am I sick?
> 
> Nah, I just had a nightmare before I wrote this, so I have no motivation to go to sleep now.
> 
> Angstober prompts found here: https://www.wattpad.com/474411763-i-eat-flour-and-oranges-for-breakfast-4-angstober


End file.
